Captain of the Flying Dutchman
by Mikkleson Fowl's Treaty
Summary: AU. takes place in the future after the Giant Wars. Percy gets ditched by his friends and replaced by Luke, so he finds new, more dangerous friends. No Percabeth. Maybe Calypso/Percy.
1. How the Hell is Luke Back!

**I love stories about this ship! Thank you Pirates of the Caribbean! Anyways, here it is. Oh yeah. It has absolutely nothing to do my other story. Well… maybe… **

**I wrote thins in Chinese school on binder paper first, so don't get mad if it's crappie or short. **

Once upon a time… Wait no… There is no once upon a time. No happily ever after. There is only one true ending: death. **Kay so I got most of that from the Demonata. I forgot which book. Maybe Slawter. **And that my not be the end. Trust me, I know. I have a good life. A steady relationship with my hot girlfriend, a loving mom and step-dad, and best of all, everywhere I go in the demi-god world, I'm a freaking hero. Then came the end of the world. Well, my world at least. But, he almost ended the world once, so why not do it again.

I blame Luke. He just HAD to waltz back into my life and ruin everything… AGAIN! Why can't he just stay dead? Is that really so hard?

We were on the Argos II, sailing back to the states after another victory (Thank you, thank you) against Gaea. Annabeth and I were sitting on the deck, enjoying the nice picnic that Piper had put together for me when I forgot about or one year anniversary (seriously, month AND year anniversaries? Like I didn't have enough to worry about). The sun was setting over the water in the horizon. I focused and managed to convince the nearby dolphins to give us a little show.

Of course, being me, I ruined the perfect moment by snickering. I had tried so hard to keep that image out of my mind, but the harder I tried, the more insistent it became. Stupid ADHD. The image I was thinking of was of course, Zeus's face after dad "insisted" that I was named a hero. I wonder if he did that on purpose. Anyways, his face grew red and started turning purple. Then, he turned green and did that.

Annabeth stared at me, probably wondering if she should've just forgotten about this whole anniversary thing. "What's so funny?" she asked self-consciously. "Zeus," I answered with a straight face. This time, it was Annabeth who failed to keep her composure. Thunder rumbled threating.

I couldn't help but admire the way Annabeth looked tonight (the sun had already set). Piper had helped her get ready. Her hair was braided with gold thread. She was wearing a Greek style gold chiton. The small amount of make-up was perfect and really brought out her eyes. In a word, she looked beautiful. Jeez. When did I become a fashion and make-up expert? And when did I get so sappy and romantic?

Then, realizing I was staring at her with my mouth wide open, I turned and dug into the picnic. I took a slice of pizza and did my best to eat it slowly and like a gentleman. Do you know how hard that is for me? Answer: Practically impossible. It was so good and I LOVED pizza. Annabeth looked like she was about to explode from choking back her laughter. "Oh go ahead," she told me. "You know you want to." I nodded and stuffed it into my mouth. I finished most of the pizza by myself. Annabeth laughed. "Where does all this food go?" she asked. Funny. Piper and the rest of my friends wondered the same thing.

Enter Luke. On a Pegasus. MY Pegasus. Blackjack. I glared at my horse. Then at Luke. He slid off like a pro. Even I couldn't do it that smoothly. Maybe I was just clumsy compared to him. Little bitch. Luke strolled over to Annabeth, shoving me aside. "What are you doing with scum like him?" he drawled, helping her up. Riptide was in my hand and at his neck almost instantly. Annabeth gave a small shake of her head. She actually like it! "Let's go for a flight, shall we?" he said smoothly. Annabeth nodded, swallowing and blushing.

I stared hard at Blackjack having a mental conversation. _Why? _I growled. _Sorry boss. He threatened to cut off my wings. _That little bitch! Not my horse, the _thing_ that my girlfriend was drooling over. _Can you-_ I asked. If a horse could grin, this one did. When Luke neared Blackjack, his hind leg muscles bunched up and shot out with all the power of his front legs and body behind. It hit Luke in the back of his head. Beautiful. I loved my horse. "Don't stand behind a horse. It can get scared," I couldn't help but say. Blackjack nickered.

Instead of thanking me like I expected her to, Annabeth slapped me and ran over to Luke, checking on him. "How could you?" she screamed. "You could've killed him!" I stared at her dumbly.

**TBC. Review! **


	2. Worst Meeting Ever

**Stupid snow. Stupid Tahoe. Stupid AAA insurance. Our car was stuck coming back to our Tahoe house for like 10 minutes. Our friend's car is still stuck. Her dad is trying to get it out of the snow. Well, at least I know what AC3 is like. The end is a bit weird though and the credits take like 20 minutes. My friend played it. I mean wouldn't it be weird to have AC4 be like against Roman goddesses?**

I stared at Luke hard. How the hell was he here? How the hell was he alive? How did he get Annabeth to fall for him so quickly? And more importantly, how did he even find Blackjack?

Annabeth was feeing him nectar and trying to wake him up. "Owwwww. My head," Luke moaned. "How are you alive?" Annabeth gasped, kissing and hugging him. I gritted my teeth.

_You could've kicked harder _I thought glaring at Blackjack. _I wouldn't mind if you kicked his head off. _

_Can I? _Blackjack asked hopefully. I could swear my horse didn't know me. I mean didn't he hear what I just said, er… thought? Blackjack reared up to kick, but Annabeth ran in front of Luke waving her arms.

Blackjack went back down onto all fours. _Should I also kick her too?_ He asked.

"No!"

If horses could scowl, Blackjack sure did. _Fine. Call me when you need me. Or, don't. _Came the affronted reply. Blackjack spread his wings and with a powerful down-stroke, he lifted off.

Great. Now both my girlfriend AND my horse were mad at me. To make matters worse, Jason had to choose this time to come out. "Oh hello," he said holding his hand out to Luke. "I'm Jason Grace. Welcome aboard the Argos II." Luke nodded at Jason then glared at me. "I've got a bone to pick with you Jackson," he growled.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Ohh I'm so scared." Luke whipped out his sword and pointed it at my throat. "Okay so I got Blackjack to kick you in the head and you get pissed. You almost kill me more times than I can count. I'd say it's about fair."

"Your math and logic is horrible," Luke said. "Just cuz you think it's fair doesn't mean I do. You killed me."

"Correction. You killed yourself cuz you finally decided to grow a heart, which you apparently lost. Again." I felt the sword press against my throat harder and the sticky blood on my neck. "Stop. Both of you." Annabeth demanded.

We both ignored her. Well, until Jason sent a bolt of lightning between us. Thanks Thalia. I had developed an immunity to electricity thanks to her non-stop "playful" shocks. She must hate Luke. I mean, he got burnt.

"Meeting room now!" Jason ordered.

* * *

Luke and I glared at each other from each end of the table. "Who's he?" Piper asked, her interest piked. I could see the matchmaker glint in her eyes. It was the same as her mother's. "Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes," Annabeth answered. "Traitor. Cronus. Bitch," I added. Annabeth kicked me under the table.

"Let's start the meeting shall we?" Jason began. "Shall we allow Luke to stay on this ship? Let's hear it. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, tell us about him."

I was the only one who hated him. Annabeth and Thalia were all lovey-dovey and it was DISGUSTING. What the hell is wrong with them? Didn't they remember the war, how many killed, how they were betrayed? The way they acted, I was the villain and he was the hero.

By the time they were done, Frank had to sit on me to keep me from killing Luke and slapping some sense into my friends. At least Nico agreed with me. That was some consolation right?

"I can't believe you are so mean to him Percy," Hazel said glaring at me. "He's had such a hard life." I opened my mouth to protest the unfairness, but everyone was glaring at me. Even Frank who was still on top of me.

"Don't you people remember the war?! How many demi-gods died? Cronus/Luke almost destroyed Ney York and Olympus."

Everyone started yelling at me. "Leave him alone," said Luke softly. "It's not his fault he's jealous. I forgive you Percy." Everyone else fell for it, but I could see the malicious glint in his eyes. Can't they see that he was playing them like a cat plays with a mouse? Wow he's good.

"Frank," said Jason. He nodded, got off me and dragged me out onto the deck and to the railing. It was a long fall. "You don't deserve to be on this ship, but we can all see that Luke does. Toss him over."

Let's just say the fall was painful enough to break bones, even for a son of Poseidon.

**Here ya go. Oh yeah. Merry X-mas. Or whatever you celebrate. **


	3. The New Captain (guess who?) :P

**I couldn't decide which story to update so I asked my mom to choose a number between 1-5 and she chose 2 so I'm updating this.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! WE SURVIVED 2012! YAY THE WORLD DIDN'T END!**

**You may ignore this part as it is a rant:**

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. A story (30 things Percy Jackson is not Allowed to Do) got deleted cuz it was a list. It was one of my best ones too! When I get my hands on that little whelp who reported that story, his/her life won't be worth living. Rant over. Story time! **

**Oh right sorry. One more thing. Don't kill me. My friend told me to stop putting ANs in the middle of the story so I'll use footnotes instead. Stupid, but I cant think of anything else. **

–**MFT or MSFT(misfit) as my friend likes to call me**

I woke up on the deck of a ship with sailors staring at me like I had three heads and fins. "Move! Get back to work!" A voice bellowed. I felt sick. This ship didn't feel right. It felt like it was evil or cursed, the sailors dead or like zombie thingies.

A huge man stop in front of me, most of me covered by his shadow. He wasn't exactly what I would call fat, or even chubby. Far from it. It was muscle. He was bulky. A thick beard covered his face. He wasn't wearing a eye-patch like I thought he would, but his eye was gouged out. The man had a peg leg. "Get off your lazy ass," he growled. Slowly, I sat up. I could tell I had broken, or at least sprained, something. Grumbling, he bent down and hauled me up. I cried out as I put weight on my leg and it crumpled under me. The man scowled and dumped me back onto the deck. "Bart1" he bellowed. A handsome young man hurried up. "Yes Captain Davy Jones2?" he asked breathlessly. Oh. My. God. Davy Jones. So this must be… Oh I'm so screwed.

Bart helped me up. "Sorry about the Captain," he muttered. "Ow," I muttered putting weight on my injured leg. The crew stared at us(probably just me) as we passed. "Sorry," Bart muttered. "They're just curious." I nodded, thinking how much they seemed like they wanted to eat me or something. It was like zombie apocalypse come to life. If the legends3 were true, well, I'm even more screwed. Surrounded by nutjobs who would join this damned crew to ditch death.

"Pedro! I have a new servant for you. Don't break him." Oh god.

_So I'm not going to bore you with the next few months of my life. Let's do some time traveling and skip ahead. This is my favorite part. 3 months later._

I. Was. Exhausted. Davy Jones had made me feed the fucking kraken. He exploited my talent for breathing underwater. Every time we raided something (basically once a week) he made me go ahead and lead the kraken there. Actually, the kraken was pretty sweet and gentle. I still wish Davy Jones had told me before taking me to meet the kraken for the first time. I might not have pissed my pants then. Anyways, back to the present. The raid was successful and we had a few new additions to the crew.

The way it worked was that some became servants or slaves unless they do something to impress the captain. So I the ship became more crowded. I still spent a lot of time with the kraken. That proved to be Davy Jones's downfall. The captain of the ship should really gain the kraken's loyalty. You see. When ever Davy Jones sends the kraken out to attack, half of his mind gets melded with the kraken's4. So, the captain can control the kraken, but the kraken gets an insight of the captain's thoughts.

It was one afternoon when I was taking care of the kraken when I learned some juicy, delicious information. The location of the key and more importantly, the chest. Everyone's hearts are in their chest. The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_'s just happens to be in a wooden treasure chest under lock and key. The person who thought of that must have an odd sense of humor. Whoever stabbed the heart becomes the captain. Just one tiny problem… Well two. One: it's utterly disgusting. Two: well… that's a bit harder and a lot more painful.

I mentally thanked the kraken. Tonight was my night to move. I bid the kraken goodnight and swam back up to the ship. Bart was waiting for me. The first mate had become my best friend, effectively replacing Annabeth. I trusted him and told him about my past and he told me about his. He had a lot of girlfriends and I could see why. I carefully confided him of my plan and he eagerly agreed to help me in any way possible. Not many liked the captain. It's pretty obvious why.

"You know what happens if you get caught right?" Bart asked nervously. One would think he was the one who was going to challenge Davy Jones. "Well, either way I'll die right?" Bart looked at me oddly, not understanding my reasoning. I got that look _a lot _from everyone. "Well, the captain is sorta kinda dead isn't he? Like the crew," I did my best to explain what was going through my mind, but I honestly had no idea what I was trying to say. Bart shook his head. "Look, I know you're not good with words, but you really need to get better communication skills if you're going to be captain." I scowled and punched him.

It was now or never. I had to do it while everyone was out at dinner. The kraken told me that the chest was hidden in a secret compartment in the captain's cabin. Seriously? Couldn't he be more original? Every pirate movie. Secret compartment with treasure. It's getting so cliché. I glanced at Bart. He nodded encouragingly. The door was locked, but we were on a ship, so no biggie. I focused on the lock and it opened. Let's see. So the compartment was under the organ. Wait organ?! Why does he have a freaking piano in his room? Well, this might be harder than I thought.

I searched around the organ, hoping for an easy way out. Or in. I swore softly. Wait. There was a panel. But, I couldn't get my nails in and no matter how hard I pushed, it wouldn't budge. "C'mon," I grunted, shoving. Then, I remembered what the kraken had told me. I had to play the piano.

I am like the exact opposite of Apollo. I would never in a million years be his child. I mean, in archery, I could missing a stationary elephant that was like three feet away, my musical skills left anyone who could hear it with bleeding eardrums, and I could swear everyone of my predictions were the exact opposite of what will occur. At least I was pretty good at poetry.

Sighing, I sat on the piano. I tried to remember which keys the kraken told me to press. I pressed the keys, holding my breath, expecting a musical note to blare out like a klaxon. I let my breath out when I realized no sound had come out. Well, I better get it done ASAP. So, I pressed the keys in what I hoped was the correct order. No alarms, no pissed Davy Jones, and I'm still alive. Better yet, the panel popped open.

I got down to may hands and knees and felt around the floor. My hand met a chest. The moment I touched it, I felt pain flare up in my hand. I had a gut feeling the Davy Jones had been alerted. I grabbed the chest, ignoring the burning pain in my hand and pulled it out. My hand was covered in blood. But that wasn't what stopped my breathing. The chest was beautiful. It was wooden, and was reinforced with gold. The lock was intricate, something only Daedalus could design and only Hephaestus could build. It was simple yet, stunning.

Enter Davy Jones with Bart and the rest of the crew behind him. The captain grabbed me and threw me aside. But, we both knew the rules. If a crewmate found the chest with the Captain's heart, he was allowed a duel. If the crewmate won, he would become captain. If not, well same ending for everyone else who lost a real sword fight. "you know what I want," I told Davy Jones shakily. "You know the rules."

The captain's mouth spread in a malicious grin. "You may have found the chest, but you still do not have the key. And good luck fighting with poison in your system." Bart stepped forward. "That's unfair," he cried. Davy Jones turned on him. "If the little whelp looses, I shall have you hanged for mutiny. I know you helped him." Great all the more reason to win. The thing is, I know where the key is. He keeps it on him, hidden in his beard. I pretend to be stupid. I hated to admit it to Annabeth's face, but it wasn't that hard.

Davy Jones hauled me onto the deck. "If it's a duel you want," he chuckled. "You'll get the fight of your life, I promise you that." I know he would keep that promise.

XXX

We stood, facing each other, weapons drawn. The crew had gathered, forming a ring around us. It reminded me a lot of those alley fights we saw on

TV or in movies. Bart looked terrified, like he was the one who was going to fight Davy Jones.

Luke may be a traitor, but he was an excellent teacher. I remembered what he had drilled into my head in our first lesson. _Always make the first move._ So I did. I leapt forward, aiming for his beard where he should keep the key. Score! It clattered out. I was starting to wonder why it was so easy so far. I _never _had good luck.

Then, my "good luck" failed. A burning pain shot up my arm like my blood was on fire. I cried out and dropped my sword. The key was within reach. But, whenever I moved, I felt nauseous and like my arm was going to fall off. Davy Jones chuckled and stepped on my arm. His booted foot was heavy. I screamed in agony. But, apparently, he didn't know how stubborn I was. I grabbed my sword with my other hand and shoved it in his sensitive area. He roared and hopped back swearing, well, swearing like a sailor. Hey, he played dirty first.

I grabbed the key, rolled over onto my feet and nearly threw up. Why is it always so hard for me to act heroic? I stumbled over to the chest and, with a lot of fumbling and cursing, unlocked it.

This time, I lost my meal. It was sick. The heart was still beating and covered with blood. There were still veins and arteries attached to it. But, I swallowed the bile and grabbed it. The crew still loyal to Davy Jones had helped yank the sword out. Note to self: clean Riptide thoroughly. _C'mon Riptide_ I thought. The gods answered my prayer. I took out Riptide and enjoyed the horrified look on Davy Jones's face as he dissolved into sea breeze. "He's dead right?" I muttered to Brat who had come up next to me. He nodded, dazed.

The, well now my, first mate turned to me. "You know what to do right?" I nodded, queasy. "You do the honors," I told him. He nodded. "I'll be quick." Bart plunged his knife into my chest and sliced down. The thought occurred to me that he might've just killed my before everything went black.

**So whadda you thing? Is Percy OCC? Funny? Gory? Detailed? **

**Oh right! The footnotes!**

**1: yes. You do recognize Bart from Vampirates.**

**2: Sorry. No POC style crew or captain. So no half sea creature crew or squid head Davy Jones.**

**3: basic summary of the legends:**

**the crew are survivors of the ships that the kraken destroyed or people who don't want to die**

**the crew was cursed by the sea goddess/ Atlas's daughter Calypso cuz Davy Jones broke her heart.**

**And of course, heart in chest**

**4: I really don't know what's the correct way to control the kraken, but I thought this was coolio**

**REVIEW! THX**


	4. Ma Kettles

**For some reason, a lot of people think that this story is over… **

The _Flying Dutchman _burst out of the water, opening fire. The _Arthur_ was punched full of holes before the stupid privateer crew could react. I gave the boarding signal and jumped aboard, followed closely by Bart, my first mate. I landed, swinging my sword, doing my best to only injure and not kill.

The battle was over in seconds. Another captain made her way over. "Thank you," she purred. I nodded. I surveyed the deck. "Search for anything useful," I ordered. My crew knew what I meant. "One down, about 200 more to go," I grumbled. "At least we're making progress," Atlanta said shrugging. I glanced at her ship, the _Hunter_. A fitting name. Her crew was all female.

"I'll be sure to report this to the council," she told me. I nodded. "Cheer up," she said, clapping me n the back. "We're getting rid of sea scum," she said. I grunted. "You sound like those stupid privateers." Atlanta scowled. "At least pirates have honor. We don't go around plundering 'in the name of the king.'" I had to crack a grin at that. It's true.

I supervised my men as they hauled the "goods" onto our ship and dump them on the deck for sorting. "You wanna do the honors?" Atlanta nodded. We re-boarded our ships, bringing along any survivors with us. Atlanta gave the signal and the _Arthur_ was ripped to shreds by her cannons.

We sailed to a near-by island and unloaded our loot and the privateers onto the beach. Atlanta and I walked around the heap of loot, deciding what we wanted, taking suggestions from our crews. I mostly chose weapons since I had all the gold I wanted locked up in dad's storage rooms, but gold is gold right?

We divided up the prisoners and we sailed to Tortuga. I sensed Bart coming up behind me. Well, not sensed. More like heard. It's hard to walk quietly on a hard-wood deck with hard leather boots. I tired.

"You want me to steer?" he asked. I shook my head. I had become sorta over-protective of the ship after becoming captain. Bart nodded in understanding. I heard him move away. I glanced over to the _Hunter _which was sailing next to us and waved to Atlanta. I could swear she rolled her eyes.

I love Tortuga. Drinks, hot girls, and perfect place for thieves and pirates. We docked next to each other. I told the men to each pick a privateer. I marched off to meet Atlanta. "Trade first, party later?" I asked her grinning. She rolled her eyes. "Aye," she answered. "Aw c'mon. You're no fun. All stuck up all the time. When was the last time you loosened up?"

I wish trading was easier. I was itching to go get one of Ma's famous drinks and talk to Sugar Pie. I hadn't seen her in a while and she was fun and easy-going. We had to pull each one of the privateers us and have the bidders study them closely then, have the auction, then get the money, and then split it up. And repeat. My head was starting to hurt. Atlanta grabbed my hair and dragged my head back before I could crack my skull open on the table. "Will you stop banging your head?" she hissed. "It's starting to make me want to do it."

"How much longer?" I whined. She scowled. "I wish you would stop being such a child," she managed through gritted teeth. Did I ever mention that it was fun to piss people off? Cuz it is.

The auctions finally ended. I stared at the huge pile of gold in front of us and I almost started drooling. It took forever to split up the money. Atlanta and I spent like an hour arguing over who gets what. But, I can be _very _persuasive when I want to.

"It's no fair," Bart complained. "All you have to do is smile and you got a girl to do whatever you want." I smirked. "It's not my fault I'm irresistible," I grinned, pretending to toss my hair over my shoulder like all those stupid popular girls at the various school I went to. Bart rolled his eyes. He was just jealous because he isn't the ship's pretty boy anymore.

We went up the dock. I studied the planks that served as the doormat to the Tavern. Ma Kettles was built on a platform supported by poles just about 15 feet away from the dock. We nimbly hopped over them. The first time I came here, I nearly fell between the gaps into the ocean. As we entered the Tavern, I slipped into the nearest booth. Sugar Pie was over immediately. "What can I get for you tonight boys?" she asked. "Surprise me," I answered. She nodded, motioning for me to scoot over and dropped into the booth next to me.

"Nothing you don't know. Well, except for the fact that the privateers that come here are bragging about a new warship by the name of Argos II." I nearly choked on my spit. She gave me a sympathetic look and gently thumped me on my back. "Oh! Show time!" she exclaimed. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying off to change.

In the tavern, the entire place was the stage. There was a clear area in the middle with the tabled arranged around it. The fires would be banked and a sorta rigged spotlight would be shined on the performers. Tonight, it was Sugar Pie.

I couldn't help but stare at her in her costume. She looked so much better in this than a skimpy bikini like last time. She was wearing a full length aqua dress that hugged her curves nicely. I could see Bart actually drooling. The rest of my crew seemed to follow the first mate's example. I hoped that I was showing better self-control.

Sugar Pie began signing a slow song. I wondered what was happening until she pulled her formal dress off revealing and badass one underneath. It was short, with frills at the bottom. The song sped up and changed into what I think was rock. She grinned at all the wolf-whistles that she was receiving. Flowers showered the stage around her.

She came over and sat down next to me looking flustered. "So, what did you think?" she asked. Bart smirked. "He started drooling." I really want to smack my first mate. Sugar Pie giggled and I shot Bart my best death glare. Thank you Lupa. "I'll be over there," he said pointing in a general direction and slipping away.

Ma came over. "Hello dear," she said patting my cheek. She sat down across from me. "Time to discuss business?" Ma nodded. I did some mental calculations in my head. Let's see. About 50 men. Enough storage space for I have no idea how many barrels. The weight. I give up. Some how, I ended up with a thousand barrels, which was good for Ma and my crew, but very bad for me. I didn't want to end up broke because of my men's drinking habits.

Ma must have noticed the stupid look on my face because she just charged me for 20 barrels. I called my men over to bring them to the ship. They were drooling. I was surprised that the floor of the tavern wasn't covered with spit yet.

I was about to go back to the ship when Ma grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. She lowered her voice, which was an amazing feat for her. "Look. There's someone in the council that I fancy. If you get them to have the next Brethren council here, tonight's drinks are on the house and so are the barrels that you bought." I felt my eyes grow huge for the third time tonight. "Deal."

Sugar Pie walked with me back to the ship. The _Hunter _had already left. She looked really pretty in the moonlight and I couldn't stop thinking of her in that dress. I cleared my throat. "that was a nice performance tonight," I said, awkwardly. "Thanks," she replied blushing.

We reached the ship. "Come back soon, 'kay?" she asked kissing me lightly on the lips. I nodded dumbly. She grinned and skipped off. I watched her disappear into the tavern and slowly climbed onto the _Dutchman. _"Always gets the girls," I heard Bart grumble.

**Sorry for the OCCness. This is sorta like a filler chapter to introduce a few characters. Plus, Percy gets another love interest. **


	5. The Karken

**Holy Shit! I just realized that I haven't updated for like 2 fucking months! Whoops… Anyways… I realized that I haven't actually thought out a conflict for this other than Privateers vs. Pirates so Imma wing it. Anyways… back to the story and another crappy chapter that'll probably take me 5 days to write. **

How come we have to go after them? I mean, can't we have a rest? It's been a week since we went to the Tavern and everyone's exhausted. But noooo. The stupid Brethren of Pirate Council blah blah made _us _chase down every fucking privateer ship. And we only get to keep half the loot.

I jumped as a heavy hand connected to a very heavy man landed on my shoulder, interrupting me from my very manly thoughts. "Ship ahoy!" he screamed in my ear. "I'm right next to you," I scowled. Bart shrugged. "I've been trying to tell you that for the past 5 minutes. I'm pretty sure you're deaf." He was right. I'm surprised that they haven't spotted us yet. We weren't even underwater.

"So," Bart started. "Should we do the decoy or the old fashioned surprise attack?"

I (big surprise) thought about it. We've been doing the straight on attack for every ship. Might as well add some variation. Plus, we can see how stupid they get. "Decoy."

Bart nodded. He moved around, shouting directions. I needed to work on this a bit. One of the crew mates used to be a magician, a con-artist. I'm pretty sure he's a son of Dolus, the god of trickery and cunning. He's good at his job. And, on boring days, he provides lots of entertainment. I'm fine with him playing pranks, as long as it's not me. It keeps everyone on their toes.

Oscar winked at me and nodded. I focused and created a fine layer of mist, covering the entire ship. Oscar used it to project an image of a standard privateer ship using the mist as a sort of "green-screen".

Now came the hard part. While everyone rushed around changing clothes and hiding dead-giveaways, I focused on summoning the Kraken.

For each captain, summoning the Kraken is slightly different. For me, it's like I'm a part of it. Coolio huh? Well, the only downside is that I either have to control both bodies and share a mind with the kraken (with my attention span, that's like impossible) or my actual body passes out and becomes all damsel-in-distress.

Of course, being me, I forgot to go inside a room before doing that mind-meld thingy with the kraken, so Bart had to carry me inside somewhere safe. I'm never going hear the end of this.

Sharing a mind with the Kraken is pretty cool. I've always wanted to have a um…. A lot of arms. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around the ship, trying not to crush it. I could see the shadow of the other ship coming to help. Sure enough, I soon felt sharp pains in my arms. It was going well. A little bit closer and my crew could board and loot and of course, destroy. Pain exploded my arms as one of my tentacles were sliced off. Oh shit. I hope I still had my arm. I mentally apologized to the Kraken.

I wondered when they were done. This was really starting to hurt. And I know how sore I'll be after… changing back(?). Magic may be useful, but it fucking makes my head hurt. I judged it to be about time to return to my own body.

Somehow, I managed to go back to my body. I just ended up with a major headache and bloody arms. Woo-hoo. I tried to get up, but almost blacked out. "OOOOWWWWw!" I groaned.

So I just stayed down until Bart came in. "Holy Shit!" he yelled, not helping my headache. "Shuddup," I groaned, feeling hung-over. "What happed?" he asked frantically poking arms. At least my nerves aren't dead. But, right now I wished they were.

Bart rolled his eyes and dragged me up. I swore the entire time. "Since when did you speak Greek, Roman, and Spanish?" he asked. "Demigod and Leo," I grunted, wincing at the mention of my former friend. Bart nodded. "Anyways… We sank the ship, got the loot, and captured the men." I scowled at him. "It better not be in that order." Bart looked hurt. "I'm not _that_ stupid." I snorted.

Bart helped me out onto the deck, calling for bandages. I was just glad I wasn't missing anything. I need my fingers. Bart practically babied me while he bandaged my arms.

I held still. The sooner he finished, the sooner I could go make sure everything was in order.

The prisoners were tied on the deck next to a huge pile of loot. I swear I wasn't drooling. I'm not okay! But that was a lot of gold and weapons. "Maybe you could _convince_ the Brethren to let us keep everything?" Bart whispered in my ear. I nodded numbly. The men were already picking out their choices. I didn't mind. They were normally fair. I turned to the prisoners.

I summoned the Mist. Atlanta was the one who answered. I stepped back, gesturing to the privateers. "You want prisoners or should they take their chances?" Atlanta studied them for a bit. "Prisoners." I nodded. Bart tugged on my arm. "Erm. There are a few more…"

He led me down to the hold. I froze in the doorway. There they were. The bitchiest 2 people in the world and their lackies. Fuck.


	6. Excaliber

Of course, it just _had _to be them… Both Annabeth and Luke were unconscious. I gave a slight glare at Kon. We shrugged sheepishly. "They were annoying me…" I chuckled. Yes, Annabeth could be a little irritating sometimes… Okay…. A lot of the times…. But…. Uh… I got nothin'. She's just irritating _period_. Jason looked at me pleadingly. "Please dump Luke overboard. All Annabeth yaks about is 'Luke this…" and 'Luke that…' and it's so fucking annoying," he pleaded. I couldn't hold back a smirk. "What do you have to say…?" I asked. "Please?" I shook my head. "I'll give you tons of money…?" Nope. "Sorry…?" he said meekly. "Is that a question or a statement?" I fired back, relishing the chance to use that question. Man this was fun. "So can you?" he asked hopefully, ignoring my question. I held my chin in my hand pondering, trying to ignore Bart and Kon's barely held-back snickers. "No," I answered, deciding to let them stew for a few days and get my revenge. I feel bad for whoevers guarding them though… Oh well. It can be a punishment.

I smirked, wheeling on my heel and strolling outside, reveling in their pleas. Bart snickered from behind me. "I didn't know you could be so cruel," he snorted. "Careful, or you'll be the one guarding them," I warned him. That successfully shut him up.

"_Capitán!" _came the call from upstairs. Bart and I exchanged glances, hurrying out onto the deck. May not be an emergency, but I made a point to hurry when someone calls me. Well, most of the time.

Jaime was standing in front of a screen of mist. With a person glaring at me through it. "When I call, I expect you to be answering me, not a lowly crew member," came a snotty, pompous British voice. Oh great -_-. I was expecting Atlanta. Not the Snot very King of the British Navy.

"What do you want?" I grumbled. "You have sunk one of the best ships in my fleet, killed most of men, stole my treasure, and captured 7 of my best crewmates. I want them back," he demanded. I rolled my eyes, using my fake pondering trick for the second time in five minutes. "Hmmmmmmmm….. how about….. NO!"

Leigh Teabing looked pissed. Obviously, no one had ever said no to him before. Well, there's a first time for everything. He sputtered indignantly. "What do you mean no?! I demand it!" I snorted. "Come and get it," I retorted. I quickly swiped my arm through the screen. Bart stared at me and started chuckling, which quickly turned into full blown howls.

"You'll… hahaha… make…. A great…. Hahahaha… addition… to the…. Brethren" he laughed. I glared at him. The Brethren were well known for arguing and being stubborn mules. I resisted the urge to kick my (sadly) best friend. I sighed, leaving him rolling around on the floor, making a mental note to get a helmsman that didn't act like a 5-year-old me and to get Bart and sense of humor for his next birthday. Okay, maybe I'm not the _best_ politician (like there's any good ones), but I can't be _that_ bad right? _Right?_ That's she-who-shall-not-be-mention's job. I wonder if she's still conked out… So beautiful….. er I meant beau.. beau…. I got nothing. She's still gorgeous. Okay so my attention span isn't the longest. Sue me.

Sighing, Bart's laugh still echoing through the ship and drawing stares, I headed back to my cabin. The first thing that popped out was the gigantic organ still there. I never really learned how to play piano, unless you count randomly pressing keys. But, it made for great storage. And plus, I have no idea how to get that thing out without taking out the wall. The rest of the room was Spartan. I enjoy a bed, sure, but it's hard to secure everything. And it's a huge pain in the ass the dry out everything especially with all the storms, hurricanes, underwater travel and whatnot. A huge chest with a change of clothing and a few personal items sat in the corner. Of course, it's not the chest with my heart. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dumb. Just totally oblivious to everything around me. There's a difference. I plopped down on the mat, losing my balance, still thinking in terms of bed. Maybe I should just switch back to a bed or at least a hammock like the rest of the crew. West straw mattresses stink like hell and give me one killer of a kink. No wonder why Spartans are such fierce warriors. They must be desperate for beds.

I made sure the door was locked. I rose slowly from the straw mat. I walked over to the panel where Davy Jone's heart was hidden, carefully prying it open. I only kept one treasure locked in here. I carefully removed a beautiful steel- bladed sword with a leather hilt. Such a simple looking sword was rumored to be held by the legendary British king Arthur. I carefully ran my finger over the edge, wincing slightly as it cut my finger. I was fine with Riptide, but I just couldn't let this sword go. It was one of the many treasure of the old world. A legend. Plus, I'm a swordsman. No one in their right mind would let it go.

I almost dropped it in surprise as a knock sounded on my door. Bart stuck his head in. "Prisoners are yelling up a storm," he grumbled, rubbing his ears. I was about to put it back, but changed my mind. I carefully threaded it through my belt, hoping I wouldn't screw up and cut my leg off. "You want me to find you a sheath for it?" Bart asked. I didn't want to hide such beautiful craftsmanship, but I like my legs where they are. At least it's better than that crappy hiding place. Sides, this thing hasn't tasted blood in a long time. Today might be the first time in a few millennia. Judging from the call from the crow's nest and the looming shapes of a fleet coming up, I'm correct.

**I have a hard time coming up with names so Connor and Jaime are from Young Justice and Teabing is from the Da Vinci Code. I couldn't resist. **


	7. Bigger, Better, Stronger, Faster

**I mean no offense to the British. **

The Dutchman charged at the oncoming armada. The men stood wait, ready by the railing, bristling with weapons. Okay, yeah, sure it's stupid for just one ship to go boring down on an entire fleet, but c'mon. When did I ever think things through. Besides. Everyone here is immortal. Well everyone I need. I couldn't care less if my previous "friends" had died, lived, or lost a limb.

I couldn't help enjoy the exhilaration as the wind and spray whipped my hair. This was what I lived for. The surge of adrenaline before the oncoming battle. This was my life, my addiction.

As we neared, the cannons slid out, at exactly the same time, born out of years of practice and teamwork. Although I had only joined the ship and crew less than a year ago, I already felt like I had a place, that I belonged. And I loved it.

The point of the fleet sailed forward to meet us halfway. "Cannons!" I bellowed. As if anticipating my order, the sleek black barrels slid out before I finished saying the word.

Apparently, I underestimated out enemy. We sank the ship, but we suffered a few holes, fortunately above sea-level, and we didn't get any loot that was on board.

I turned to Bart. "You take command," I told him. I turned to go back to my cabin, but wheel around. "Don't break anything and this ship better be whole when I come back," I added as a second thought.

I closed the door behind me and carefully lay down on the bed. I was stuck by how oddly it seemed to remind me of Avatar. I chased that thought away. I closed my eyes, trying to wake up the Kraken.

It was so hard with the sound of battle raging around me. I wanted so badly to join the fight, to watch Riptide slice through flesh and taste blood. But, I'm pretty sure this way is better. If the Kraken sunk some ships, then there would be less for my crew to deal with, therefore leaving less people wounded. I hope…

I finally succeeded in waking up my beautiful pet and I felt my mind merge with it.

I found myself in the murky waters of the deep ocean. My tentacles floated lazily in the waters, creating mini whirlpools that I could only sense, but not see. My eyesight wasn't that good, but at least I can see.

I was a bit rusty, so I decided to try to move around a bit before the signal came. I ended up going the wrong way a few times before figuring it out.

The cannons boomed three times at a ship then switched to another target. I slowly made my way up to it. I stayed right below the surface, giving the privateers time to relax and half-celebrate their "good" fortune, before ripping them to pieces.

I slowly let my tentacles drift up and snake around the ship, feeling the smoothness of a new ship. Such a beauty. Too bad we have no use for it.

I wound my "Arms" tightly around the ship, trying to ignore the pain was splinters and bullets struck. I felt pain, but the kraken didn't care and just ignored my apologies after a while. I still hadn't gotten used to sharing it's mind and body yet.

I sank back down, pulling the ship with me. I couldn't help but watch in sick fascination as the ship sank, creating a vacuum. The privateers flailed around trying to reach the surface.

I didn't feel sorry for them. I know I used to think killing was wrong, but I don't know what changed me. Maybe it was the realization that I couldn't save everyone. Maybe it was my trip through Tartarus. Maybe it was becoming the captain of this ghost crew. Maybe it's just who I am.

The kraken's mind gently nudged me out of mini-epiphany. I started, tentacles twitching. _Large fancy ship in the back _the kraken told me in his faint raspy voice… (er thoughts?) I steered myself over.

Big, fancy ship huh? Maybe I'll give them a special treat. You now show my… erm the kraken's beautiful face. Am I the only one confused now?

I swam over to the ship, making sure they couldn't see me. I wound the tentacles around the ship, ignoring the stinging of the bullets that bounced off the thick, rubbery skin. I couldn't help but feel the thrill of having such a strong mighty ship shattering like a wooden plank in my arms. I had so much power. It was thrilling, yet horrifying at the same time.

I was jerked out of my stupor by agonizing pain in my chest. I realized I was back in my own body in Bart's arms before blacking out from the pain.


End file.
